


One plus one equals three.

by AriaTheCupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a Gay Mess, Protective Kara Danvers, Supercorp-freeform, Surprises, Winn is also a little shit., or so she thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTheCupcake/pseuds/AriaTheCupcake
Summary: "Kara Danvers kissed you?!" "You kissed Lena?!" "...""I told her I liked her and we kissed!" "No,she said she liked me and then we kissed!"There she stood.Lena Luthor,facing two identical looking blondes who looked about to murder each other,the only difference was a pair of glasses...and a cape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt that just popped in my head a few weeks ago and has been annoying me to no end for a while until it made me write it down and post it today. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Forgive my typos I have no beta and english is not my mother language.

So...Lena should have seen this coming. 

Actually no, scratch that. She shouldn't have seen this coming.

There shouldn't be two Kara's about to jump at each other's throat in her balcony. As far as Lena is concerned these two were one and the same unless that Maxwell Lord had a backup plan for his Supergirl clone and she had been steamily making out with a random brainwashed dying girl... _You know what? I think I'd rather have two Karas, thank you._

But seriously if anyone told Lena she would be in this predicament for being an absolutely gay mess she would have thought it better and agreed with one of Lilian's never-ending parade of suitors...Or maybe would have thought of taking a page out of Frankenstein,maybe her own adoptive mother and try to bring back Jack to the world of the living. It seemed a lot easier.

But no, there she was,Lena Luthor.Complicating her life by just exisiting, sitting uncomfortably in a chair, in the middle of two annoyed, gorgeous blondes who were, incredibly enough, fighting over her about something she fairly did with at least a 99.999999998% of certainty that Kara Danvers and Supergirl where the same person.

Turns out she truly is the unluckiest person in the world.Probably the universe.

One would have thought that Lena had already learned her lesson about probabilities after being born,orphaned,adopted by his legitimate father without knowing until recently,raised to be a genius without really a mother to look up to, shipped to boarding school as soon as her father died,had a murder hit put on her by her own maniacal brother,arrested for kryptonite possesion, kiddnaped by her own adoptive mother while she was in prision,had been thrown off her own building.Forced to end her ex-boyfriend's life just when they were getting back,was easily decieved by an alien to build a trans-matter portal to bring an alien invasion upon Earth and almost being married and probably mated to her best friend's alien boyfriend and son of the very same alien that decieved her.

Lena should have known that 0.000000002% chance was going to bite her in the ass and that the blonde who Lena had been developing feelings for was actually two different beings. Like seriously she should have known...she is a billionaire for god's sakes! there are even less chances to be a billionaire than to kiss Supergirl and Kara Danvers the same day and she is a goddam gay billionaire.

All that money and what for?! What Lena wouldn't give to be able to leave her merry way by slapping a wad of cash to the face of anyone who tried to stop her in this place.Wherever this place is. But apparently getting tangled in a really weird love triangle between her only friend...two friends? in National city is also the government's issue. Perfect more stuff to add to her unfortunate resumé,lucky for her she is her own billionaire boss but at this point she wouldn't even be surprised if the board decides to overthrow her and leave her homeless via sms. That's just her luck.

Let's add : Being tackled into unconciousness by your crush's older sister,in front of her to the list. 

And it all started with a kiss

Worst thing is Lena wouldn't mind a repeat.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Lena! hope you are hungry because Jess told me yo-" Kara Danvers gasped and dropped the small vase with plumerias she was holding as she backed herself into the closest wall in shock at what she was witnessing,before asking in horror "What are you two doing?"

Because sure enough Supergirl was full on making out with one Lena Luthor and she had found them in a rather compromising position if the fact that Lena had a leg still wrapped around the heroine's waist from when said heroine had backed her up against the floor to ceiling windows in her office and her hand was placed quite firmly on said Luthor's behind.

And they now were staring at her looking like disheveled deers caught in headlights.

Kara the snapped out of her shock and started stumping her way into the surprised couple"I mean I know what you are doing just st-stop doing it!"

"Kara Danvers? um wait this is not what it looks like" 

"This is the definition of something looking like what it looks like.  _Supergirl._ " 

 _Wow that's some impressive kissing skills I am seeing double..._ Thought the dreamy Luthor before shaking herself out of her lusty haze. _Wait..._ "Supergirl? and...Kara?" Lena's gaze started bouncing from one blushing blonde to the other.One blushing from earlier's activities and the other one looking rather irate .The penny dropping rather slowly.

 

Nope. She was certainly not seeing double.

 

"So you are now kissing Supergirl not even a day after kissing _me?_ "

 

"Kara Danvers kissed you?!" "You were kissing Lena...and stuff!" "..."

 

"She said she liked me and then  _kissed me_!" "Well _I_ told her _I_ liked her and _we_ kissed...last night!"

 

"I didn't know you liked her! I thought you were encouraging me to tell her!" Exclaimed the disheveled hero.

 

"What?! No of course not,t-that's a terrible idea!" Quipped the angry reporter.

 

Realizing the misunderstanding the blonde hero shyly duked her head. "How did-I-we-we were having late night coffee conversations about dating Lena..."

 

The reporter huffed and exasperated sigh.Looking for the first time since Lena had met her rather murderous."I was talking about me. Kara Danvers. Dating Lena y-you...dummy!" 

At this the blonde heroine's head snapped up and took her Supergirl pose. "D-Dummy?! Now I am the dummy? How was I suppossed to take it? You said she needed someone to protect her from the terrible fate she had with her name. Like who is the best protector if it is not Earth's Champion? You are just a newbie reporter-" The heroine gasped at her own harshness and started apologizing but the blonde reporter just stood up bravely up to her.

 

"And you think she is safer with you? You have enemies poping up everywhere like daisies in spring,Supergirl. I might me a newbie reporter but I can still protect her from being lashed out by the world.You on the other hand..." 

The two blondes were face to face all narrowed eyes and hero posing.

"Say it." Dared the Super.

"You are a _menace_ to her." Growled the reporter.

"...Jess!!!!" Shouted the raven haired CEO after sensing the amount of shit was going to go down after the reporter's harsh choice of words stared expectantly at her for god knows how long.

"Yes Miss Luth-" Started of her capable assistant while opening the door only to stop midway,staring at the scene in front of her:

Her pale looking boss,with crumpled clothing,tousseled hair, lipstick smudged on her face.

National city's resident hero donning that very same shade of lipstick all over her face scowling at her boss's not so secretive crush who was also scowling as she had never seen the bright reporter do before, at said disheveled hero.

 _Call security...No! thats a PR stunt you don't want Miss Luthor in! the FBI? They deal with Supergirl right? maybe...ugh this is not part of your job._   _Retreat.Yeah,let's retreat._

And retreat she did. Slowly, the very way she came closing the door behind her...only to be pushed back in by a couple of FBI agents one of them shoved a bunch of legal papers into her hands and the other one, a red-haired woman promptly took her boss down with a tackle to the floor.

 

 "Alex!" "Al-gent Danvers!" "Miss Luthor!"

 

* * *

 

Lena had been sitting in uncomfortable silence,between the hero and her best friend who she had steamily made out with in the last 24hrs. After more minutes of hearing annoyed huffing from both sides she decided to break the silence."So-"

"I can't believe you kissed her" hissed the reporter at the heroine.

"She kissed me first!"

"Oh I see...so you pushed her off with your tounge a little bit too hard and it went down her throat?!"

"You do know it is Lena Luthor we are talking about right?"

Kara stopped for a second to not so subtly check Lena out before facing the caped blonde with a scowl "...Fair point but I am still mad at you."

 _I am too sober for this_. Lena is slowly rubbing her temples,most of her body feels numb and her elbow is sore since she was forcibly taken by her crush's older sister into a black van.Unconscious. With said crush and her...celebrity crush in tow.Does it count as two separate crushes or cheating if she thought all this time they were one and the same? She is pretty sure nobody would believe that.

Hell she is in here and has apparently made out with them both and still cannot believe that.

"Hey Lena are you okay?" Asked the gorgeous hero sitting close to her right. "Yeah Lena you look rather pale,did you forget to eat again?" Asked her beautiful bespectacled friend to her left.

Lena just tried to breathe and channel her positivity. _See it on the bright side Luthor,you are surrounded by pretty blondes vying for your affections and you have a Super trying to get into your pants...No bad Luthor! You care about Kara!...those hands though._ Lena just altogether stopped breathing when a soft hand took her left one and another one was rested on her right knee.

 

Lena couldn't for the life of her keep her poise and squealed an "I'm fine" prompted by one of those hands squeezing slightly her knee in what was supossed to be a reassuring gesure.Both blondes overwhelming her senses standing a little bit too close. _I am too gay for this._

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything Lena." "Her heartbeat is alarmly fast, we should call Alex" 

_Seriously?! You want to bring the one who knocked me out in the room again?_

"There is no need,I am already here." Interrupted Agent Danvers as she strolled into the secluded room with both hands on her hips. _Oh great,speak of the devil._ "Supergirl,Kara If you may please,I need to speak to Miss Luthor in private."  _No,seriously. Just perfect why don't you just overdose me on pain meds,it will be less of a bloody mess to clean._

The caped blonde and her reporter friend eyed her warily but obeyed as soon as Agent Danvers rose a challenging eyebrow. _Well at least she speaks my language._

 

The agent closed the door behind her and pushed some buttons on a panel nearby,making the room emit green light around them.

Lena sat up straight in her uncomfortable chair and arched a curious eyebrow."If this is your idea of setting the mood,I think you might want to change the color, Agent Danvers...or make an apointment with the optometrist."

"Shut it Luthor,those are Kryptonite emmiters I just don't want super-eavesdropping." Said the unimpressed red-haired woman strolling back to sit in front of the Luthor.

"Oh"  _Clever._

"So care to tell me how you managed to make my sister _and_ Supergirl the personification of a couple of golden retriever puppies. Who have been best friends for the better part of a year now. Hate each other's guts?"

Lena just narrowed her eyes at the agent,staring silently before deciding this was just not possible.

"Care to tell me why both of them have the same height,shade of blonde hair,set of eyes,body muscle,laughter and scar where their right eyebrow starts?"

The agent just stared at her with a frown as Lena prompted her for an answer with the very same eyebrow language she had used before to which the Agent sighed in defeat.

"Okay Luthor but whatever is say in this room cannot leave it's premises,hope your hand wasn't hurt during your fall because you will be signing lots of NDA's for a while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! Forget my typos I just got really excited!

"I cannot believe you made me read and sign 4 NDA's and you are not telling me anything"

"I-It's co-"

"Like seriously after knocking me out and basically kidnapping me one would at least expect an explantation or at least an apology"

Alex stood up from her chair with her hands up,pressumably holding back the profanities that desperately wanted to escape her mouth "Okay first of all,I am trying to tell you the truth." The brunette pointed an acusing finger to Lena. "Second you are not being held hostage,you just don't remember how you got here" Lena scoffed at the agent's logic."And third" Alex suddenly slumped into her chair fixing Lena with an unreadable stare."I am really sorry I tackled you down." Alex apologized trying for a smile that looked more grimace before pushing her hair to her ear and continuing "I was not aiming for you. I actually wanted to take the K-Kara down as she was ovbiously about to do something really not good.I guess."

Just as the older Danvers ended her apology she patted her own thighs and stood up before the stunned CEO that was waiting for the other shoe to drop."In my defense you literally passed out before even hitting the floor!" _There it is_ "I am quite suprised Lillian had to go through all that trouble of framing you to kidnap you when all she needed to do was throw a rubber duck to your head. And they make fun of why Supergirl is always so worried for your wellbeing or your whereabouts.""

"Oh" Lena barely managed to not let her cheeks flush at the agent's last choice of words."I-It was just lacking oxygen,it happens"

Ok sure,maybe she did pass out instantly when Hank just pushed her to the floor when Lillian had activated some weird noise weapon to hurt Supergirl at Lex's hidden vault. And she might have missed the beginning of an alien invasion due to getting grazed by a small shelf that held several (empty)plastic bottles that fell on her. But she certainly didn't pass out from her crush's sister unjustified tackle to the ground.She was just lacking oxygen from heavily making out with Supergirl(Kara?) just to be faced with a not supposed to be there reporter crush as she was pretty certain she was heavily making out with said reporter crush. So forgive her if she was out for the count before hitting the floor with that last push. 

So yes. Lack of Oxygen.

Alex just stared at her with an impressive unimpressed expression on her face."Lack of oxygen.Sure." deadpanned the red-haired woman.

Lena knew the agent was stalling and was eager for a change of topic so she just dived right into it. "Well agent Danvers as fun as this conversation is being,really it has been a blast." sasses Lena as the agent ducks her head."Are we going to really address the giant elephant in the room and the actual reason as to why my wrist is aching from signing all these legal papers or are you going to discuss some more about my propensity to be -not-held hostage?

"Well now that you mention it we could certainly work on your security detail measures,and maybe a new workout regime-"

"My security detail is the best that can be afforded,and I have an excelent,working health regime thank you for your concern agent Danvers."Quipped Lena with a no-nonsense attitude and fixed Alex with a pointed eyebrow to which the agent sighed as she yet again sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table they had spent the last two hours discussing terms to be signed on the NDA's The agent couldn't just sit still for more than a couple minutes,even though her face showed no emotion her body language was shouting all on its own.She was nervous about something and Lena knew exactly how to deal with that particular quirk. "So?"

"Right now.Kara Danvers,my sister.Is not Superg-"

"Try again agent Danvers" Lena scoffed as she clenched her fists and slowly released a breath. 

Alex groaned at the CEO's interruption."Ugh would you just let me continue!?"

"Oh by all accounts Agent Danvers,don't let me stop you just let me reschedule this meeting." Started Lena as she stood up straightening her crumpled skirt and gave up on looking for her coat to not lose eye contact  with the baffled agent in front of her as she sauntered to the door.

"What,wait where are you going,we are not done talking!"

"I do believe we have Agent Danvers and I have got a probably rampage assistant looking for her boss and believe me you don't want Jess anywhere near this place,hell she probably has a legal restriction order ready for you when we leave. Also I do have a lot of work to do _Agent_ "

In a burst of speed Lena didn't expect from the red haired woman, the door was blocked by a hand.

"I am sorry Miss Luthor but you cannot leave yet" Said Alex in a stern voice yet soft voice.

Lena just narrowed her eyes at Alex. Icy greens versus the chocolate pools."I do recall you saying I am not a hostage"

The red-haired woman stood there already struggling with letting words she was probably not allowed to spill."You are not.I swear b-"

"Then excuse me.  _Alex_. I did not lie when I said that we could reschedule this...talk, for later" Lena knew she would be phisically unable to move the agent. But she is not just a pretty CEO face and she had the agent right were she wanted,just a little nudge more..."Maybe by then will I get the truth I deserve from you all. That is If you ever deem a Luthor worthy it is."

Alex sighed yet again and slumped against the door,ducking slightly her head before slowly meeting her eyes in a trademark pleading Danvers puppy gaze. _Damn these Danvers and their puppy eyes._

"Please,Lena.It is not about your name,but you have to believe me.It is the truth.I would neve-"

Lena stared at her,barely regaining her poise."Okay,let's pretend I believe you agent Danvers. Why on Earth...scratch that,on this universe!" Started Lena,hands flailing around as she stomped back to the middle of the room before turning to face Alex as she leaned on the metal desk. "Am I stuck in some weird and totally ridiculous romantic comedy plot where I am kissing your sister and National's city very own girl of steel who are just by some twisted fate identical in every single sense of the way."

"You kissed who?!?"Alex's eyebrows rose to her hairline surprise etched on her features, an uncharacteristic blush coloring her face before they drastically fell into a deep furrow almost resembling Kara's well-known crinkle."Wait...you kissed Supergirl too?!" Lena groaned in frustration.  _I just had a Deja Vú_ _._

"Ugh yes! Of course I did! I was under the impression they were the same person! But apparently they are not which is just ridiculous because who just flies in on a bus,has sudden midnight coffee chats and has an alien boyfriend..."Lena started laughing hysterically "it's only a pair of glasses for god's sakes!" 

Alex stared at Lena,surprised to see the usually collected and poised woman being a hysterical mess before snapping out of it and aproaching her slowly,with care as if she was a scared stray animal."Hey,Lena-"

"Now I am freaking out and I wish somebody could just tell me the god damn truth.For once. So I can go my merry way and jump from my office's balcony in shame for being a useless and unlucky lesbian before I pull out a Lex and start a never-ending crusade against aliens because I just cannot stand any more people lying to my face as if I am just this stupid and naive 4 year old! I am a god damned genius! I can lead one of the biggest technology corporations in the world with a hand on my hip.I've pulled through so much more family,alien and meta-human issues than the average human should!"

Alex cautiously reached for Lena."Len-" The CEO just flinched backwards and suddenly fixed Alex with an Icy glare.

"I.Am.Done. With the lies.Danvers." Alex couldn't supress the cold shiver that went down her spine. Lena's voice reverberating in a low and dangerous, calm tone."I.Deserve.Better." Lena hissed as she squared her shoulders,taking a breath as she smiled dangerously and quirked a demanding eyebrow. "I deserve the truth"

And there was an Alex Danvers almost reduced to a quivering girl in front of the L-corp CEO . Was it any other person in this planet they would have already passed out after crying, peeing and probably pooping their pants. Ha! and Alex thought her glare was legendary. Oh she had no idea,she would only wish her worst enemy to be subjected to the glare Lena Luthor was now directing to her right now.

Alex gulped anxiously before opening her mouth,she had to be clear.It was now or never, even though she knew Lena wouldn't like the answer she was going to give her.

"Kara,out there is not Supergirl-Wait!" Lena was angrily making her way to the door as soon as Alex started but was stopped by a fast ,yet gentle hand to the wrist."Lena please let me finish!

"Agent Danvers make it quick I have my pride to pick up from my office's floor."

"Ugh Could you just stop being So extra and so-so..."

"So what?! _Agent_ " hissed Lena angrily,daring the woman to finish her sentence.

"Stubborn y-you...dummy!"

Lena stared at the woman in front of her,stunned.The concerned stares some moments before,the careful yet weird apology, the terrible aim from a person that has been training for surely at least two thirds of their life  and should know how to take one single person down.Those pleading puppy eyes.Those three words filled with frustration and a care someone should not have for a person they have barely talked to. Three words making everything click into place and make sense, yet not sense at all.

"K-Kara?!"

Alex ducked her head before trying for an easy smile that looked more like a grimace as she whispered a soft. "Surprise?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! bet you didn't see that one coming did you?  
> So what do you say?  
> And here you guys thinking Alex was a big a-hole on previous chapter. xD I seriously had to stop myself from replying your comments just so I didn't give anything away.  
> Please do notice I read every single one of your comments and they bring me life and inspiration but I am just an excited newbie fan-fic writer and I can basically give the plot away without noticing if I don't stop myself so...please don't let that stop you from leaving some love and teories in the comments.  
> More to come for next chapter ;) stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explantation that is really not fruitful If you are a fan of the series.But it all explainst itself at the end. really I just gave the plot away.Damn it! but hey I uploaded! so yay for me!

 

"...Kara?" Lena just stared at the redhaired woman,scrutinizing every single facial reaction.

"Yes" Sighed the red-haired woman.

Lena started walking around this supposed Kara in Alex's body as she stood still "This is unbelievable...No,you are shitting me" 

"What? NO of course not,I'd never! Also,language."

Lena started pacing around Alex,glaring at her like a predator. "How do you expect me to believe that there are TWO Kara's just outside this room,probably lashing out at each other and I have Kara's conscience suddenly stuck in her sister's body hmm?" Alex(?) opens her mouth only to be interrupted by Lena's hand,signaling she wasn't done talking. "And please refain from deniying that Kara and Supergirl are not the same person beacuse I am gonna flip this metal table off its hinges if you even dare try to suggest otherwise." Continued the now composed(but internally freaking out) CEO with an g arched eyebrow.

"I-I wasn't-Lena I can explain...sort of.Maybe.Okay I-"

"Prove it"The raven haired and angry CEO interrupted yet again.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Prove it,prove that you are in fact,Kara Danvers."

"How am I sup-"The fumbling agent started,prompted shut as Lena just raised even more her eyebrow. "Okay um...Oh! I-no,wait.That's something everyone knows.Um oh I know! I promised I would protect you after...you know. Jack."

Lena just stared at her before shaking here head "Not something hard to guess as Kara's sister don't you think? Kara would protect anyone she cared for and I want to believe I am included on that list as well"

"Of course you are,don't believe for a second I woul-" The red-haired woman was prompted shut yet again by Lena's no-shit glare."Okay,okay.Not convincing enough. Um...I-you love Moulin Rouge and Nicole Kidman is the reason you discovered you were gay."

"Pretty convincing..." Alex(?) was about to dance in victory but wasn't even able to smile for half a second before Lena spoke again."Wasn't it for the fact I revealed that information when we were playing truth or dare the first time I was invited to game night"

"Come on that's not fair! you know how close I am to my sister, I tell her everything! How am I suppossed to prove I am Kara if you are going to debunk everything I say?" Exclaimed Alex(?) in exasperation slumping even more on her chair as she tried to think of something that only Lena would know Kara knew... _That's it!_

Alex(?) stood up suddenly from her seat,startling Lena with her movement,she was smirking at her before confidently placing her hands on her hips.

"You have a pair of 'Lucky Supergirl' underwear.I saw them that night you were thrown from your balcony and a week after the invasion you drunkily confessed to me the reason you wore them was that it was your lucky charm for whenever your life or somebody close to you was in danger .You recorded me swearing by Noonan's Potstickers that I would never tell a soul and then you proceeded to encrypt it before passing out in your couch."

 

Lena just stared at her wide-eyed for a full ten seconds,her face becoming paler as they passed."Please tell me I didn't made out with Alex inside your body. Because I think I'd rather have made out with a comatose random girl than deal with that conversation."

 

Alex(Kara)'s eyes widened ,shaking her head violently as she stood up to reassure a faint-looking Lena "Ugh no! No,no,no.It's totally different. Well at least I believe so and J'onn confirmed they are not Alex inside my body." She then proceeded to lean on the door.

The youngest Luthor,even though relieved, furrowed her brow in question at this piece of information."How do you know that? and who is John?"

"Well..." Started Alex(Kara) as if looking for words to explain this whole mess."For instance my sister is just fine,merry and alive. I know so because she is still on her honeymoon with Maggie on that odd "Guns lovers" convention or something and nothing weird has happened to her like swapping bodies. And J'onn. He is kind of a mind-reader and he said,if they were some kind of shapeshifter or bizarro 2.0 he could have been able to read their thoughts. He can't though just like he has never been able to what with me and my kryptonian heritance. He still can't and that's how he believed me to be well...me."

 

"Then who-what-HOW?!" The brunette paced around trying to make heads from tails to this whole situation."I came out with more questions with that answer this time,this is all so confusing" Admitted the disheveled CEO slumping to her chair in front of the red haired woman that was her best friend now. She missed those electric blue eyes,having her sister's crush looking at her so fondly,though not unwelcome(All she has been recieveing from Alex since they met were just cautious glares and no-shit attitude) is just too weird for her to process."Do you know how it happened? When?"

 

"I-I wish I knew how it happened,as for when...well I just woke up like this just the morning after Alex's wedding party.So that's three days ago."

 

"Wait,three days? Why didn't I know this sooner? For the most part of the last two days I have been hanging out,and...stuff with" Lena made quote signs with her hands towards Alex(Kara) "You!"

 

"I didn't know! My...clones never said a thing,at all and they talk a lot! As far as they are concerned I am Alex and they still speak to me the same way I'd speak to the real Alex." Alex(Kara) snorted in disbelief."I had to endure a speech from both of them asking why I let Maggie go alone to the honeymoon the very same way I'd do If the real Alex dared to skip her vacation with her new wife. They are too close to what I'd be. Apart from the fact that my Alter Ego Kara Danvers thinks she is very much human,has no superpowers and is Supergirl's best friend."

 

"That's...not too far off,I mean Kara Danvers reporter extraordinaire has been quite good with her excuses for the last couple of days." Lena smirked at her best friend."And here I thought you were getting better at being sneaky,turns out that Kara Danvers doesn't even have to lie."

"Hey,I can be sneaky!" Retorted an offended Alex(Kara) 

"Sure you do darling." Cooed the CEO,making the red-haired woman in front of her dip her head in embarrasment mumbling what sounded like 'but I can' "And Supergirl has been acting...bolder as of recently too." Continued the slightly blushing Luthor.

 

Alex(Kara) just crossed her arms,squirming in her seat."Y-yeah,about that..." 

"I'd rather speak about it some other time" Lena,still a little red in the face, brushed it off non-chalantly before taking Alex's hand "What matters now is how to get you back to your old self"

Alex(Kara) just sighed heavily and stared at their joined hands "I wish I knew how to do that "I have no clue what is going on.Or where to start." 

"We will sort it out,darling"

"What if we can't" Alex(Kara) whispered,still refusing to look into Lena's eyes. "What if I am stuck here watching my life literaly pass in front of my eyes."

Lena stood up never dropping Alex(Kara)'s hand to kneel in front of her."Hey,Kara look at me."  Alex(Kara) did and Lena's heart broke a little at the image of the stoic Danvers being all teary eyed and trembling lips."I promise we will figure it out.Hell I am a genius, there is barely anything I cannot solve. If not I can probably build a machine to make another body of you and transfer your conscience into it.There will be Four Danvers double the fun" At this Alex(Kara) let out a watery chuckle."I will be with you all the way until,and after, we can get you back in your body."

 

Alex(Kara) couldn't help but hug Lena as she whispered a soft "Thank you".They both held onto each other as if they were to disappear any second.They held on for a while until Alex(Kara) decided to break the hug but still held onto Lena's arms by the forearms,less than a feet separating them,an unreadable look on her face as her eyes skated across Lena's face. Lena had seen that look on the Agent's face before,thats how she looked at Maggie most of the time,when she thought nobody was watching.She still fantasized Kara looking at her like that sometimes.

 

 "Alex! tell her I am not lyi...ing?" "I did not say anything! Agent Danvers I-do-don...what are you two doing?"  Just then the door burst open.In entered a couple of blondes that didn't behave like adults at all by snitching to the closest parental figure,which means Alex had to break the fight.

Of course the two blondes decided to just barge in when said parental figure looked about to do something really stupid with the woman they both had been fighting for,for the last couple of hours. Both Lena ad Alex(Kara) jumped apart as if they were electrocuted. 

 

Alex(Kara) almost poked her eye going for glasses that weren't there,fortunately she played smoothly and just placed a hand on the bridge of her nose and the other one on her hip as sometime Alex did when aggravated."Nothing,Lena said she had something in her eye"

Lena held a better pocker face of course and only arched an incredulous eyebrow at her best friend's excuse. Seriously how do you manage to keep a secret identity like that? Both blondes stared at her in the same wary way Kara did when she suspected something else was going on. 

"Thank you for your concern Agent Danvers."Quipped Lena with a smile that to whoever who didn't know her,they would think of  it being charming,but it was more of a grimace to all the people in the room. Which prompted both blondes forward in concern.

"Are you sure you are okay?" "Are you sure you are okay?"  They said in unison as they both tried to reach out for Lena but when they saw the other move, they just glared at each other and each one took one of Lena's hands in a gentle yet possesive way.Never breaking their stare fight. Lena just stood still

"I think I can take a look at that eye,Ive got better than average eyesight,after all." Said Supergirl,about to touch Lena's blushing face.

"Well,I'd suppose you can look all that you want from the other side of the room then, right?"Quipped Kara Danvers with a grimace pushing off smoothly Supergirl's questing hands."Not that you could do anything about it,who knows what you could do to Lena's pretty face with all that brute force." Said Kara as she directed a dope smile to Lena and cupped her a pink cheek with a hand,inches close. Lena was apparently too gay to move or function correctly in front of her crush,forgetting for the moment they were not Kara.They acted like a tad too much like the real one.

However a rather frowning Alex(Kara) Danvers had been witnessing the whole thing from the sides,she stared in horror and anger as one of her clone's got a little to touchy and close to the CEO,who wasn't doing a thing to stop it. 

Alex just stomped her way and just shoved both blondes off her best friend."Don't touch her!" If she was a little more aggresive doing so,she would play it off as being the real rude-Alex.

Eveyone stared at Alex(Kara) dumbfounded,sure the agent was known for being aggresive sometimes,but not to that level with her sister,unless Maggie was involved.

 

"What?" She said,putting back on her-I am a normal Alex Danvers- mask."I am a the only qualified medic in this room." 

 

"Hate to break it to you but not the only one," Said a flustered Lena as she fanned her face with a hand from all that blushing."but certainly not the one who needs 'medical' attention.Is it getting hot in here?"

 

"Well it's not warm...wait" "I could cool it for you...wait"  "It's normal...wait" Every Kara in the room stated their facts at the same time before stopping after one question passed through their minds."Didn't know you were a medic" Inquired every single Kara in the room in unison.

"Oh-that" Lena shrugged before turning her back to them to retrieve her abandoned purse from the metal table in the middle. All this attention from not only one but two and a half of her crushes was getting to her."I was a volunteer one in the Peace Corps before taking position as LuthorCorp's CEO.Best and worst 27 months of my life.I wish I could do more for them though." Finished the Luthor non-chalantly as if she had just told the sky was blue to the now awed trio of Kara's. Noticing the silence in the room she turned,purse in hand to see the stunned faces of all her crushes(and Alex/real Kara).

"AND PEOPLE STILL THINK YOU ARE EVIL?!" Blurted everyone in shock and mild anger at the unfairness of the world.

Lena smiled shyly as she shrugged again. "It is not something people know,I only used my mom's maiden name,as I said I volunteered without my family knowing  as far as they are concerned I was on a 2 year vacation or studying abroad." Lena just rolled her eyes as she swept past all the awe-filled Kara's and led her way to the door. "Anyways,I believe we were still in the middle of a conversation Agent Danvers before we were...interrupted" Said the brunette,pointedly staring at a now pair of shying blonde heads."However I am afraid this has prolonged far more than I'd like for my assistant to panic so,could we schedule it for a later time?"

 

Alex(Kara) took the hint and regained her adoptive sister composure as she strode confidently to the door to open it."Of course miss Luthor,whenever you are available." 

Lena stared at her fondly as she whispered "As it is a pressing matter,how about tonight?"

"It's perfect.Goodbye" Answered in earnest Alex with a nod "and L-Luthor?"

Lena turned to the agent with confused eyes."Yes,agent?"

"Thank you" Whispered Alex(Kara) with watery eyes.

Lena's heart melted,oh she was going to help her friend/crush through it. "Anytime,Danvers" She was about to wave everyone goodbye when Kara Danvers aproached them with a smile and all of a sudden hugged Lena before giving a chaste kiss to her cheek with a whispered "See you soon",leaving the CEO blushing and stunned and Alex and Supergirl decidedly fuming with the same scowl on their faces as they both crossed their arms,fists clenching to avoid punching a glasses-wearing blonde. Supergirl took a step forward getting in between Kara Danvers and her sister.A little too close to Lena for their taste,not Lena she was just fine.

"Do you want me to fly you to L-" Asked innocently the Super only to be shoved a little by the eldest Danvers to the side.

"That won't be necessary!" Alex(Kara) cringed at her high pitched tone before cleaing her throat and placing her hands on her hips."Kurst and Will can escort Miss Luthor to her building,thank you, _Supergirl"_

 

As Lena closed the door in a dazed state,escorted by a couple of DEO agents that were waiting outside to guide her through the facilities. Only one thought went through her mind.

 

**_Im fine,totally fine...I am royally screwed._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a terrible evening of enduring two of her own alter Ego's rambling about "Supergirl this" and "Kara Danvers that" and whole lot of "Lena Luthor is just so utterly beautiful and smart" Alex(Kara) was surprised her sister hadn't tried to choke her with a kryptonite shard to the mouth.Seriously did she really ramble that much?She had to thank Alex for her infinite patience somehow when she got back from her honeymoon and she had fixed this mess.

 

The unconspicious Agent strolled back to the meeting room where J'onn had told her to meet along with Winn.The only ones who were in the loop of things going on in the DEO. 

 

To her surprise they were not the only ones in the room,her cousin was there too having a serious conversation with J'onn.

"Cousin!" Cheered Alex(Kara) as she scrambled to hug him."You have no idea how good is to see you again"

"Kara?! So It is true!" Said Kal as he hugged her awkwardly. 

"Yeah,well hopefully you know somthing about it?" Asked the fake agent hopefully.

 

J'onn took a step forward in his standard boss poise with arms crossed in front of his chest."We believe we have a clue as to what happened to you.Supergirl."

"Really?! that's awesome news! So where do we start?" Squealed excitedly Alex(Kara) before noticing the grim look on everyone's face. Kal just frowned and pursed his lips as he locked gazes for a second with everyone in the room. Oh she was so not going to like what he has to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile as a mentally tired Lena entered her office and slouched in a huff as she took of her heels in her white couch after a battle she barely won to her assistant Jess about needing her signature for the restricting order against one Alex Danvers.

 

"I must say,this is not what I expected to see when meeting the sister of the infamous Lex Luthor."

 

Lena blurted an undignified squeak and almost fell to the floor as she scrambled to her feet to face the source of the sultry voice that startled her.

 

"What?! Who are you?" asked Lena as she squinted to the dim light of her table lamp It was already dark so all she could tell was that a feminine shadow stood close her bar.

Heels clicked as the figure sauntered to the light,Lena's first tough was: _W_ _hy must everyone be so dramatic?! I mean...I am dramatic sure but.Really?_   Her second thought being:  _Okay so that is one outfit I cannot say If I like or not._ As green eyes travelled all the way from black, knee-high high-heeled boots, black fishnet tights up to black briefs that left little to the imagination, a black tuxedo jacket with a white top underneath and a white bow-tie around a slender pale neck framed by raven wavy locks up to a nice jawline that led to plump red,smirking lips and pale blue eyes that stared at her below a perfect set of eyebrows that almost rivaled Lena's own. 

The apparition just chuckled as a slender hand lifted Lena's chin forcing her to stare into those weird pale eyes."Oh you will learn, soon enough." 

 

Last Lena remembers seeing was a flash of electric blue radiating from those pale eyes before blacking out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened? I bet most of you can tell who this mystery person is. Leave some love in the comments and see ya next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happenings happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while since I last updated and I am so sorry guys! It has been a whilwind of hectic months.Between my laptop dying on me and moving out and...school...and work...And being a useless lesbian falling for their straight best friend(Y'know,the usual)Tho seriously why do sbf's tend to make out with me whenever they feel like it?...like no dude that's just not OK.Get your straight girl shit straight! Leave me out of it! (We are fine and still good friends now but probably gonna make a 1k word one-shot explaining that event someday.Not today though!) I just Couldn't catch a breath or Z's for the life of me. Everything is kind of better now(Except the only reason Im actually writing this is because I'm bedridden-don't worry nothing serious just a terrible fever- so...say thank you to the weather that has been going on and off for weeks :D) Thanks for reading. This is a short update, just to warm up back again into the plot. Don't worry a larger one on the next one. I promise.
> 
> P.S: I cannot stress this enough but sorry about the lack of updates and of course: my terrible grammar.I wish I had a Beta or a better understanding of English Grammar but...Alas. Just please bear with me. Enjoy!

 

Lena awoke as if she had a hangover on her bed at her penthouse. _When did I get home? Ughh how much did I drink last night?_ She turned around her bed and groaned at the light that passed through the curtains covering her eyes as she stood up to get phone and know how long had she been sleeping, only to trip on a drape and fall back into her bed hitting a really hard pillow with her cheek. _Damn either I just killed off my tablet or I really need to check who changed my pillows._ Thought the Luthor feeling the warm set of pillows underneath her. _T_ _hey are really hard still kind of soft though._ Suddenly those very same pillows started moving beneath her and...giggling?

 

 _Wait. Pillows don't giggle._ Lena slowly lifted her head to realize her supposed set of pillows was in fact a bare stomach.A bare -You can cut your vegetables here and hand wash your clothes- stomach. A soft yet hard stomach that Lena couldn't avoid to poke at a bit more just to ensure she wasn't dreaming only for Lena to suddenly be grabbed around her waist to be pressed down by a giggling blonde. "Stop that,it tickles"

 

"K-Kara?!" The brunette blushed profusely and with a powerful show of restraint looked away from the bra-clad ridiculously muscled blonde. "W-what are you doing in my b-wait...this is not my bed" said the confused CEO as she looked around finally acknowledging what would be her best's friend apartment.

"Of course not silly,you stayed the night remember?" Chirped the cheerful blonde as she stood up and finally and to the brunette's carefully hidden disappointment started dressing up for the day.

"Actually,no. I don't...remember"

"Seriously Lena, sometimes I swear you could give Alex a run for her money on a drinking contest" Started her best friend as she went through the bathroom door. "And before you even think it. Please don't test that theory.I'd rather not know."

 _Wait...then was it all a drunken dream? it didn't felt like it_. Then the brunette recalled the steamy make out with certain blonde superhero. _Yeah it **certainly** didn't feel like it. And Alex...Kara in Alex's body!_

Just then the front door busted open and as if summoned by Lena's thoughts entered a quite distressed looking Alex Danvers.

"Kara,we've got a problem. I can't find Lena,she is not anywhere to be found and I was supposed to meet her last night. She isn't responding my texts,we can't pick-up on her phone's signal,Supergirl went MIA at some point last night an-Oh she is here." As soon as their eyes met, the short haired agent visibly deflated and a relieved smile and sigh came through her lips.  "She is here..." her smile was soon replaced by a confused frown and then poorly concealed fury."Why is-why ar- Lena what th-" The agent took a long steadying breath and let it out slowly,putting on an easy smile which looked more like a grimace. "Lena! What a surprise to see you _here_! Thought we were supposed to meet like...Oh I don't know,maybe yesterday night?"

At the sound of her name Lena scrambled off the bed trying to reach with a reassuring hand,keeping a wary distance so as not to upset even more the passive-aggressive redhead."Ka-lex.Alex I seriously was waiting for you I swear I just-um" Lena scrambled for words to explain but she really had no idea what kind of situation she had woken up to. Hell, she couldn't even recall the last 12 hours of her life. Maybe just throwing out the truth would suffice. "I have actually no idea at all what I am doing here...Kara said I stayed the night b-but" The red head started a slow pace towards her with a hard glare on that made Lena stutter a bit there. _No wonder why Kara can't keep secrets around her_.

"Stayed the night? Pry tell what was the occasion?"

Lena opened her mouth to respond but a side-glance to the bathroom door left her speechless and wide-eyed as a fresh-out the shower Kara Danvers strolled in, with just a towel to poorly hide the expanse of damp skin on show."Alex! didn't know you'd join Lena and I for breakfast today."

"Funny! Neither did I" Mumbled the red-head with a sarcastic smile directed at Lena who was slowly but steadily reaching stratospheric levels of stress.

Suddenly Kara went wide eyed and threw herself in a hug with sister"Oh my god! Alex! I have so much to tell you and" The blonde happily giggled against her sister's neck Totally unaware of the silent eye conversation behind her back. The agent glaring at Lena while she pointed at the blonde as Lena vigorously shacked her head with pleading eyes."Well actually... _we"_ Kara then removed herself from the embrace and proceeded to take Lena's hand,a dopey smile on her face,oblivious to the CEO's panicked side glance to the tight lipped grimace the agent currently sported. "...Have something to tell you."

"Lena?"

Lena startled as soon as she took notice both women were staring expectantly at her. One of them beaming like a fool and the other...well lets say her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Asked the flustered CEO now fully aware the blonde was basically sitting on her lap,still hand in hand.

Kara just plainly giggled as she shacked her head side to side "You are such a **NOT** morning person. Lena." Said the blonde before leaping out of her lap and heading for the kitchen as she rambled." You know,both you and Alex are going to demolish this weird and possibly too expensive to share blend of coffee you brought last night"

As soon as Kara started fighting the coffeemaker into submission the other one inside Alex's body rushed to Lena's side,whispering as to not make the blonde suspect anything."Lena, what in the name of Rao is going on? Thought we agreed to meet last night to help me get back my life. And deciding on having a spontaneous sleepover with miss sunshine-can't make a coffeemaker work for the life of her-doesn't seem like a sound plan to help on that matter."

"First of all.Don't blame your own uselessness with coffeemakers on your poor clone,she is... _you_ after all. And I think its adorable that one basic piece of technology can rend even Supergirl powerless." At this the red haired scoffed but blushed slightly nonetheless. "Second. I never-"

"I made it!" Soon enough a cheerful Danvers strolled in with two mugs of coffee. "See, told you I could deal with that thing on my own. No need to flag down a barista for that."  Continued the blonde as she handed them their hot drinks. "Careful it's hot."

"Thank you sis...so you were saying something you had to tell me? Both of you?" Asked the agent with a pointed eyebrow at Lena who sneakily took a sip of her drink to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah um-you know,you seem like you want to tell Alex this...important thing and she is your sister.You should totally tell her Kara"

"Oh yeah I-we-ha" Kara started blushing and being a stuttering mess of giggles."Sorry it's just. I still can't quite believe it myself It's just..."

"Kara breathe" The blonde took a deep breath and released it slowly,before lifting her left hand that sported a ring with a big round emerald sitting on it.

"Lena and I got engaged last night"

"I-we what?!" "You what?!"

And Just like that expensive and exotic coffee was spilled all over the floor as both Lena and Alex chocked on their drinks with the news.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is who's what? what is going on?  
> I have no idea actually xD I just wrote it don't ask me.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so? What do you say?  
> I have had this idea running wild for while and it was nagging at me because I was trying to write my other supercorp fic and It would just not let me concentrate so I just dealt with it.
> 
> I will finish this two shot in a couple more days and hopefully finally release "Because Glasses work for everyone(But you)" latest chapter for the ones who have been following it.
> 
> Please leave some love in the comments those are a real source of inspiration. Stay Awesome and see ya!


End file.
